Valkyrie Profile
by Fuyuzakura-hime
Summary: Dibangkitkan dari Divine Sleep, Haruno Sakura, ditugaskan Lord Orochimaru untuk mengumpulkan Einherjar demi persiapan menghadapi Ragnarok! NaruSaku, SasuSaku, AU. Mind to RnR? HIATUS
1. Prolog

**Valkyrie Profile **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Valkyrie Profile © Square Enix, Tri-ACE, Profile Project**

**.**

**.**

**Main Character :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Adventure / Fantasy and slight Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jika aku jatuh tertidur di sini, akankah aku… pergi dalam diam? Kalau kau begitu peduli padaku, apa kau berpikir… apa kau berpikir kita akan terlahir kembali? Terlahir kembali… bersama-sama?"**

**Satu dewi…**

"**Haruno Sakura, kau ditugaskan Lord Orochimaru untuk mengumpulkan Einherjar."**

**Chooser of the Slain… **

"**Tidak.. aku tidak pernah melihat dunia manusia."**

**Bangkit dari Divine Sleep, dipanggil menjadi salah satu dari Three Battle Maiden**

"… **S-Sakura?"**

**Ingatan masa lalu yang tersegel**

"**Siapa kau?"**

"**Aku? Tentu saja aku Valkyrie!"**

**Tiga dewi, satu tubuh…**

"**Sepertinya kau akan menemaniku dalam waktu lama."**

**Pengumpulan jiwa para ksatria Ragnarok**

"**Haruno Sakura, kau akan jadi milikku! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

** "Aku tidak mau berada di bawah kendalimu lagi!"**

**Pembangkangan terhadap Sang Dewa, segel memori yang telah rusak, mengingatkan pada masa lalu yang sebenarnya..**

"**Sakura.. Ini aku, Naruto."**

**Reuni dengan cinta masa lalu.**

**.**

**.**

**Semuanya.. terjadi dalam tugas Sakura Valkyrie untuk mengumpulkan Einherjar perang akhir zaman, Ragnarok…**

**End of Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Separation

**Valkyrie Profile **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Valkyrie Profile © Square Enix, tri-Ace, Profile Project**

**.**

**.**

**Main Character :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**AU, Heavy OOC, don't like don't read! **

**Adventure / Fantasy and slight Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Separation**

Coriander Village

Seorang gadis remaja tampak dengan tergesa mengambil air di sungai yang terletak tidak jauh dari desanya berada, tidak ingin terlambat membawa air yang diperintahkan sang ibu untuk memasak. Cepat-cepat dicidukannya air sungai yang jernih dan dingin itu ke dalam ember kayu yang ia bawa. Dengan perasaan agak gelisah, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Aku harus cepat-cepat!"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, gadis berambut panjang yang dikepang hingga menjuntai melewati punggungnya tersebut segera berdiri dari tepi sungai itu, berjalan dengan membawa seember penuh air yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak berat. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, dia mencoba berjalan.

Napasnya sedikit terengah, masih beruap akibat sisa-sisa hawa musim dingin yang telah berlalu. Sesekali wajahnya berjengit menahan berat yang sedang ditanggung tangannya yang kecil.

Air dalam ember yang dibawanya sudah berceceran ke mana-mana, mengenai rok panjangnya sehingga menyebabkan suhu dingin mengenai kulitnya yang seputih salju. Gadis bermata hijau bening itu bergidik sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Jangan sampai membuat Ibu marah, itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Bukan hal yang aneh dan asing lagi, kalau sang ibu marah padanya hanya karena dia terlambat membawakan sesuatu.

"Uuuuh.. b-beraaat!" gumamnya sambil tetap melangkah, pandangannnya kini tertuju pada ember berisi air yang ia bawa. Jangan sampai airnya tumpah terlalu banyak, kalau tidak bisa sia-sia ia membawa air itu berat-berat dari sungai. Sudah sia-sia, dimarahi pula.

Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu terus melangkah tanpa melihat ke depan, mengfokuskan pandangan pada ember dan air yang menyebabkan bunyi gemericik akibat berjatuhan ke tanah. Dia melihat ke depan, ah.. sebentar lagi sampai. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi dia akan sampai.

Saat dia telah tiba di depan rumah, tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak punggung seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya. Bodohnya, dia tidak melihat ke depan sama sekali sampai-sampai ember yang dipegangnya terhempas dan airnya tumpah sudah. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menemukan dua orang bapak-bapak berjas hitam juga kacamata hitam legam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Apa baju Anda basah?" tanyanya penuh nada penyesalan, kedua pria dewasa bertubuh besar itu saling berpandangan, kemudian tak selang berapa detik sang ibu datang menghampiri anaknya.

PLAK!

"Apa-apaan kau!" kecam ibu dari gadis itu, melayangkan tamparannya yang begitu keras hingga pipi gadis itu memerah akibat bekas tamparan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah semakin merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menangis, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Tamparan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," lirihnya tanpa berani menatap sang ibu.

"Masuk ke dalam sana!" perintah Ibu dengan kasar dan wajah bengis. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, gadis itu segera kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang hanya terbuat dari kayu. Cepat-cepat dia masuk ke dalam, masih bisa menangkap suara ibunya yang meminta maaf pada dua pria berbadan besar tadi.

Tap tap tap tap tap..

Suara langkah kakinya yang melewati tangga kayu menggema di dalam rumah yang hangat akibat perapian itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang tepat ada di ujung anak tangga paling atas. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan menuju kasur yang terletak tepat di samping jendela.

Krieet..

Kasurnya berderit perlahan saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat beres-beres hari ini. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha merilekskan otot-ototnya yang semula menegang.

Tangannya yang putih mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa perih dan panas. Huuuff.. Untunglah Ibu hanya menamparnya, tidak lebih dari itu. Biasanya kalau berbuat kesalahan, dia pasti sudah dipukuli habis-habisan menggunakan gagang sapu.

Gadis itu meringkuk, menarik selimut tipis yang hanya satu-satunya alat untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam sana. Matahari belumlah tergantikan oleh bulan, namun matanya benar-benar terasa sangat berat, dia mengantuk.

Semoga saja tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya kali ini.

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Tok tok tok tok tok!

Saat jiwanya sudah berada dalam dunia mimpi, sebuah suara ketukan membuatnya mengernyitkan kening, pertanda kenyamanan tidurnya terganggu. Awalnya tidak ia pedulikan ketukan yang terkesan perlahan namun tergesa-gesa itu, dia benar-benar sudah mengantuk dan tidak ingin ada yang merusak acaranya.

Tok tok tok tok tok!

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar diiringi suara seseorang yang begitu familiar,

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Merasa dipanggil namanya oleh suara yang ia kenal, Sakura―nama gadis tersebut―membuka matanya perlahan. Saat penglihatannya sudah semakin jelas dan tidak kabur, dia bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di balkon samping kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang sosok itu lakukan.

"Ngg.. Naruto?" ucapnya pelan saat menyadari sosok yang terhalang kaca jendela itu berambut pirang acak-acakan dan memiliki warna iris mata sebiru air laut, wajahnya yang kecoklatan terbalut ekspresi khawatir, "Kau sedang apa di situ?"

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang lebih tua lima bulan darinya itu berkata, "Sakura, ayo pergi denganku!"

Sakura membelalakan matanya dalam ketidakpercayaan. Apa katanya tadi? Pergi? Pergi ke mana dan kenapa juga dia harus pergi? Kenapa tiba-tiba temannya semenjak masih kanak-kanak itu mengajaknya pergi?

Dibukanya jendela itu dengan penuh kebingungan,

"Kau bilang pergi?" tanya Sakura ragu, Naruto langsung menarik tangan gadis itu, mengisyaratkannya untuk cepat-cepat, namun gadis dalam genggamannya masih tetap bersikukuh untuk diam di tempat, "Tunggu dulu Naruto, apa alasanmu? Aku masih ingin di desa ini!"

Kini wajah Naruto kelihatan marah, dengan kilatan serius yang terpancar di matanya,

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, pokoknya kau harus pergi denganku sekarang juga!" tandasnya menggebu, "Kita akan bersama-sama, percayalah!"

"N-Naruto," kembali Sakura menyebut nama itu dengan terbata, bisa ia rasakan genggaman Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya mengerat, mengajaknya untuk segera kabur dari tempat ini, "Baiklah."

Sakura merangkak menuju jendelanya, berusaha meloloskan diri melewati jendela yang kecil tersebut. Untunglah ukuran tubuhnya terbilang kecil sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari sana.

Saat Sakura sudah berdiri bersama di balkon bersama Naruto, pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok ibunya yang tampak terkejut kemudian disusul dengan ekspresi murka,

"Mau kau bawa ke mana anak perempuanku, Pencuri!" pekiknya dengan cemoohan yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Naruto.

Sontak kedua remaja itu panik, Naruto berseru pada gadis di belakangnya,

"Sakura, cepat naik ke punggungku!" serunya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Sakura bisa naik dengan mudah. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura naik ke punggung Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, setelah dirasa aman, Naruto segera melompat dari atas balkon, menyebabkan Sakura memekik takut.

"Hei! Tunggu kau, Pencuri!" suara Ibu kembali terdengar keras dari arah rumah Sakura. Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya, berharap untuk segera keluar dari Coriander Village tempat di mana mereka tinggal hingga detik ini.

'Tempat ini tidak lagi aman untuk Sakura,' pikir Naruto cemas.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak tahu sampai kapan Naruto akan terus berlari. Sepertinya mereka sudah masuk hutan, Sakura bisa mengira hal itu karena dia telah mendengar suara semak-semak yang terinjak oleh kaki Naruto yang melangkah dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Dibukanya mata besar itu. Gelap. Itulah yang ia lihat, hutan di mana mereka berlari begitu redup, satu-satunya cahaya hanyalah bulan purnama yang bertengger dengan manis di langit malam. Sekeliling yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang tinggi juga lebat.

Hawa di sini terasa sangat lembab dan dingin. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Naruto," bisik Sakura, "Tempat ini seram."

"Tenanglah, ada aku, kau tidak perlu takut apapun, aku akan melindungimu," jawab Naruto dengan napas yang mulai terengah-engah. Sudah jauh ternyata ia berlari.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai kelelahan, Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menurunkannya. Dia memang takut, tapi karena kasihan dan percaya pada Naruto yang berkata akan melindunginya, Sakura memilih untuk berjalan saja. Toh mereka sudah cukup jauh dari desa.

"Pegang tanganku Sakura, jangan sampai kita terpisah," perintah Naruto dengan nada serius. Dia tidak ingin Sakura sampai tersesat sendirian, terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang gadis tersesat di dalam hutan di malam hari, apalagi yang Naruto dengar di hutan ini ada beberapa monster.

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa henti, kaki sudah pegal rasanya, belum juga menemukan jalan keluar. Memang sulit berjalan di hutan malam-malam begini tanpa membawa alat penerangan.

Rok Sakura yang panjang sudah sobek-sobek terkena dahan-dahan pohon semak yang tajam, menimbulkan bunyi koyakan yang seolah akan membangunkan seisi hutan. Tapi dia lebih khawatir pada Naruto, anak itu hanya memakai celana pendek, betisnya pasti sudah lecet-lecet akibat dahan-dahan itu.

Keadaan benar-benar hening dan semakin mencekam ditambah dengan bunyi-bunyian khas hewan malam.

"Kau belum bilang padaku tentang alasan mengajakku pergi," tudingnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya, menyebabkan langkah Sakura pun ikut tertunda. Sosok itu berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah yang kelihatan begitu sedih, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Sakura, siapa dua bapak-bapak yang datang ke rumahmu tadi?" tanyanya, Sakura menggeleng dalam diam. "Mereka itu orang yang sengaja datang untuk melihatmu, melihat calon gadis yang akan mereka beli."

Sakura tercekat, paru-parunya serasa menyempit. Genggamannya pada tangan Naruto semakin ia pererat. Calon gadis yang akan dibeli? Jadi.. jadi mereka orang yang datang karena Ibu berniat untuk menjualnya?

Menjual Sakura yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri?

Kenapa? Kenapa Ibu begitu tega padanya?

Sakura belum bisa mempercayai ini, selama ini Ibu memang selalu galak padanya, dan Ayah yang tidak pernah peduli sama sekali pada keadaan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka, kalau mereka, atau hanya Ibu, berniat untuk menjualnya kepada orang yang tidak jelas.

"Itu yang terjadi pada adik-adikku beberapa hari yang lalu," lanjut Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Yang dimaksud adik-adik oleh Naruto adalah anak-anak yang senasib dengannya, anak-anak asuhan seorang pria berandalan yang kerjanya mempekerjakan anak-anak gelandangan yang tak punya orang tua, menyuruh mereka mencari uang dan menyetorkannya pada berandalan itu demi kesenangan semata.

Yang membuat Sakura kecewa, Naruto memilih untuk merampok dompet-dompet orang kaya untuk mendapatkan uang. Tapi Naruto tidak menyetorkan uang itu untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan membagikan hasil curiannya pada adik-adiknya, agar tidak ada dari mereka yang dianiaya hanya karena setoran mereka terlalu sedikit.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, orang yang sama datang ke markas kami, mereka memberikan uang pada Bosku, banyak sekali. Setelah itu pada besok harinya, lima orang adik perempuanku menghilang, dan Bos sama sekali tidak berkata apapun," jelasnya panjang sambil mengalihkan tatapannya yang kosong ke hutan yang gelap.

Sakura menatapnya iba, sekaligus takut. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto tidak mengajaknya pergi? Akankah dia bernasib sama seperti adik-adik Naruto? Dijual layaknya budak, dibawa ke tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya ia dijual di tempat yang sangat tidak layak dengan pekerjaan yang kotor? Sungguh Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi," gumam Naruto pedih, "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sakura! Karena itulah, aku mengajakmu pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Pemuda ini benar-benar tulus, tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, apalagi… apalagi dia mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Sakura. Gadis itu memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya, perasaan yang entah kapan tumbuh merambati hati seiring mereka menjalin persahabatan, sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama di sebuah toko dan Sakura kecil melihat Naruto kecil mengambil dompet dari seorang pria kaya.

"Naruto," sebutnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu. Naruto tidak berubah, tetap tulus di balik wajahnya yang urakan, "Terima kasih, terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan aku."

"…"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, kita bersama-sama berdua.." lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang satunya, membiarkan kehangatan tangan Sakura menjalari kulit Naruto, "Selama ada Naruto di sampingku, aku tidak akan takut pada apapun."

Naruto langsung membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar miliknya, senyuman yang membuatnya begitu bercahaya bagaikan sinar matahari musim semi yang begitu hangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam menyusuri hutan, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura menemukan sebuah cahaya di ujung hutan sana, mereka berdua langsung berlari, dengan riang melangkah menuju sumber cahaya, merasakan kebebasan ada di depan mata, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi diiringi hembusan angin yang terasa semakin kencang.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura!" seru Naruto berseri-seri, Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman penuh semangat.

Sedikit lagi, cahaya itu semakin terlihat. Mata mereka yang sama-sama memiliki warna menenangkan sudah melihat sesuatu yang luas di ujung sana. Tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, jalan keluar sudah menunggu untuk disambangi, sebentar lagi rasa lelah itu akan tergantikan dengan rasa bebas dari pembelenggu.

Dunia serasa memutih saat cahaya itu akan tercapai, rasanya seperti memasuki gerbang menuju dunia impian.

Wuuuussh…!

Angin yang kencang dan menyejukkan berhembus menerpa kedua anak manusia yang sudah keluar dari hutan tersebut. Rambut Sakura yang begitu panjang melambai-lambai perlahan, roknya yang sudah sobek-sobek pun ikut bergoyang, menikmati angin malam yang terus bertiup. Matanya yang besar menatap terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Lihat 'kan Sakura? Kita berhasil!" Naruto berbalik, berkata dengan penuh kegirangan. Rambutnya yang pirang tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan dan tersapu angin. Sakura mengangguk, bahagia.. bahagia sekali rasanya. Dia sudah bebas.

"Tapi… ini tempat apa?" tanya Sakura, baru dia sadari, tempat ini begitu indah. Langit yang bertabur bintang terbuka begitu lebar di sini, kelihatan tanpa batas. Di tempat ini, tempat yang begitu luas dan hanya ditumbuhi satu jenis tumbuhan. Tumbuhan kecil dengan bunga-bunga putih yang mungil, juga tercium bau harum samar-samar yang sepertinya dihasilkan oleh bunga itu.

Ditambah lagi, sekeliling tempat ini dibatasi oleh bukit-bukit yang tinggi, bukit-bukit itu kelihatan berpendar kebiruan menimbulkan kesan dingin. Cahaya bulan yang terang benderang menyebabkan padang bunga yang entah apa namanya ini semakin indah dan berwarna putih keperakan.

Sungguh, matanya belum pernah melihat tempat secantik ini.

Sakura tertawa senang saat menatap ke depan, sejauh mata memandang yang ia lihat hanyalah bunga putih yang tangkainya melambai-lambai dengan kelopak-kelopak kecilnya yang beterbangan terbawa angin. Dia berlari, berlari dengan riangnya menuju ke tengah padang bunga itu,

"Naruto, tempat ini sangat indah!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, kemudian melakukan gerakan berputar yang kelihatan seperti menari seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah-olah meminta alam untuk memeluk jiwa dan raganya, "Mungkinkah ini surga?"

Naruto tertegun melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, Sakura jadi kelihatan sangat cantik kali ini. Ya, Sakura memang selalu cantik di mata Naruto, tapi kali ini… Kali ini gadis itu kelihatan berkali-kali lipat sangat cantik meskipun dengan roknya yang sudah sobek-sobek.

Pemuda itu lalu melihat sekelilingnya, ya.. tempat ini memang indah. Tapi dia kurang suka dengan kata-kata Sakura yang berkata kalau tempat ini adalah surga. Tentu saja, karena mereka masihlah hidup.

Naruto berjongkok, berusaha menganalisa sebenarnya tanaman apakah yang tumbuh di tempat ini. Dia memperhatikan dengan jeli bunga-bunga putih dengan ukuran mini tersebut. Dilihatnya dengan seksama, dan saat sudah mengenali jenis bunga apa ini, matanya membelalak dengan pupil yang menyempit. Tanaman ini.. ini kan…

"Sakura! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!" teriaknya sembari berlari ke arah gadis itu, Sakura langsung menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Di sini kan indah sekali!" ucap Sakura dengan nada enggan, dia masih ingin menetap di tempat seindah ini. Naruto cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis yang masih berdiri di tengah padang bunga yang luas tersebut dengan senyuman yang begitu ringan. Padahal jelas-jelas tempat ini berbahaya, setidaknya itulah yang Naruto ketahui.

"Kau tidak tahu ini bunga apa? Ini Weeping Lily! Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita menetap di sini saat angin bertiup, racun dari bunga ini akan bertebaran ke mana arah angin membawa, kalau kita menghirupnya terlalu banyak, kita bisa―"

Brukk!

Mendadak tubuh Sakura terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Baru saja dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan, sesuatu yang bisa memisahkannya dari Sakura, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Naruto inginkan untuk terjadi pada gadis yang ia kasihi, dan sekarang… Gadis itu… Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Sakura!" jeritnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dihampirinya tubuh yang sudah tergeletak itu, Naruto berlutut, dengan gemetaran dia menumpu kepala Sakura dengan tangannya dan tubuh gadis itu dengan lengannya, membiarkan wajah Sakura yang kini mendadak pucat bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Lemah, begitu lemah dan ringkih.

"Sakura!" sebutnya lagi, menggoyangkan kepala gadis itu, berharap yang disebut namanya membuka mata sebagai pertanda bahwa tubuh itu masihlah memiliki nyawa. Berharap dia belum meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"N-Naruto…" mata beriris hijau itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan cahaya yang berkubang kesedihan dan penderitaan di sana. "Aku rasa… A-aku… ingin pergi saja…"

"H-hei! Jangan berkata begitu!" sergah Naruto, bulir bulir bening mulai mengaliri pipinya. Kenapa Sakura berkata ingin pergi? Bukankah dia sudah bilang, kalau mereka akan bersama-sama berdua? Lalu kenapa sekarang gadis ini malah berkata ingin pergi? "Kau bilang kita akan bersama-sama!"

Tik..

Sebutir dari banyaknya kristal bening dari mata yang jernih itu jatuh ke pipi Sakura yang putih.

"Aku memang ingin bersamamu, bersama Naruto… pasti akan menyenangkan," ucapnya berusaha selancar mungkin dalam pita suara yang bergetar, Sakura sudah bisa merasakannya, jiwanya akan segera meninggalkan jasad ini, "Tapi… Tapi terlalu banyak memori yang menyakitkan! Ibu dan Ayah tak pernah bahagia hidup bersamaku, dua orang yang sangat kusayangi itu membenciku. Aku ingin lupa, a-aku ingin melupakan semuanya!"

Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada gadis yang berbaring di antara tangan dan tubuhnya itu, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melupakannya? Jadi kau ingin melupakan aku juga?" tanyanya perih, sungguh dia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu terlontar dari gadis yang sangat ia sayangi ini, satu-satunya gadis yang ia punya, satu-satunya yang sangat ia percayai, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura!"

Iris hijau itu kembali tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang mulai semakin memberat, dia benar-benar mengantuk…

"Naruto, kau sangat baik padaku…" lirihnya pelan, hampir berbisik, suaranya yang terbawa angin terdengar lembut di telinga pemuda bermata sapphire yang mendekapnya erat-erat, "Jika aku tertidur di sini, akankah aku… mati dalam diam? Kalau kau begitu peduli padaku, apa kau berpikir… apa kau berpikir kita akan terlahir kembali? Terlahir kembali… bersama-sama?"

Setitik air bening jatuh membasahi tanah di mana kumpulan bunga putih yang indah tumbuh, berasal dari mata si gadis yang sudah berada di penghujung hidupnya. Dia bahagia… Ya, dia bahagia berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir di pelukan orang yang ia cintai.

Untuk Sakura, tempat ini memang surga.

"Sakura.." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha memastikan agar gadis dalam dekapannya tidaklah tertidur seperti apa yang tadi Sakura katakan. Matanya melebar, iris biru itu semakin tergenang, terlihat pecah dan hancur bagaikan batu sapphire yang meretak. "Hei, bangunlah! Jangan tertidur di sini!"

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara desauan angin dan isakannya sendiri. Naruto menatap wajah yang pucat itu, kelihatan damai, tersenyum dalam tidurnya panjangnya. Air mata sudah tak sanggup ia bendung lagi, tumpahlah semua cairan bening lambang kesedihan. Mengalir karena sang terkasih sudah tiada. Pergi dengan damai, menyisakan luka di hati seorang pemuda.

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

**~ end of chapter one ~**

Nah, awalan yang sama dengan game-nya :)

Game ini adalah game favoritku, sebenarnya aku belum pernah tamat maen VP seri pertama yang PS 1, tadinya mau main lagi tapi kok kaset ini susah banget dicari, ya? Padahal gamenya menurutku seru banget, ada cerita cintanya pula, ahaaaay~

Bagi yang pernah maen, pasti tau siapa jadi siapa. Jadi Sakura itu meranin tokoh Lenneth Valkyrie atau Platina, dan Naruto itu Lucian. Kenapa aku pilih Naruto sebagai Lucian? Soalnya Lucian juga rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru *bacot*

Adakah dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapa yang bakal meranin tokoh Lezard Valeth yang terobsesi ama Lenneth Valkyrie? Dia tuh tokoh yang bikin game ini semakin interesting aja X9

Hoho, special thanks for :

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Anything**

**oichi tyara no sasori**

**Ainath Faldebaran**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

Makasih atas kalimat penyemangat kalian :DD

Boleh minta review?


End file.
